This invention relates to the traffic collar cone, in particular, to the self-recovering traffic collar cone that is more effective for drawing the driver's attention and thus can guarantee the safety of driving, and that is so built as to be able to get crushed when impacted and to recover its original shape after lapse of impact so that its product life span can be fully extended and the vehicle collided therewith is also kept substantially unharmed.
Generally, the traffic collar cone has been used as the indicator to let the driver recognize the changing state of traffic lane more accurately, especially at the place where the road becomes narrow in case of the road repair work or is curved.
However, the conventional traffic cone is normally made of the non-recovery materials such as rubber, polyethylene, vinyl chloride resin or the like and the reflection sheet is attached thereon so that upon the even small impacts, the collar cone or the vehicles are easily damaged. As the result of it, replacement of the traffic collar cone is frequently required and therefrom the economic loss is greatly happened.